Arrow/Season 2
Category:Seasons Arrow is an American television series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was created by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg and began airing on the CW Network in the fall of 2012. The series is loosely based on the character of Green Arrow - a costumed superhero featured in comic books published by DC Comics. Season two of Arrow aired from October 9th, 2013 to May 14th, 2014, totaling twenty-three episodes. Season one regulars Stephen Amell, Katie Cassidy, David Ramsey, Willa Holland, Susanna Thompson and Paul Blackthorne all returned to the show reprising their respective roles of Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Moira Queen and Quentin Lance. This season waved goodbye to actor Colin Donnell, whose character, Tommy Merlyn, was killed off in season one. Receiving promotions for season two are actors Emily Bett Rickards, Colton Haynes and Manu Bennett, who were guest stars in the first season playing the roles of Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper and Slade Wilson. They all became series regulars beginning this season. Recurring guest stars in season two include Roger R. Cross as Detective Lucas Hilton, Colin Salmon as Walter Steele, Celina Jade as Shado, and Annie Ilonzeh returning as Joanna de la Vega. New cast members added to the guest list include, Keri Adams as news reporter Bethany Snow, Kevin Alejandro as Sebastian Blood, Dylan Neal as Professor Anthony Ivo, Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev and Caity Lotz, donning the fishnets of Sara Lance, aka, the Black Canary. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Melissa Kellner Berman - Executive producer * Jake Coburn - Executive producer * Drew Z. Greenberg - Executive producer * Moira Kirland - Executive producer * Joseph Patrick Finn - Producer * Jennifer Lange - Producer * Jennifer Lence - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Wendy Mericle - Producer * Carl Ogawa - Producer * Jon Wallace - Associate producer * David Nutter - Consulting producer * Blake Neely - Composer * C. Kim Miles - Director of photography * Gordon Verheul - Director of photography * Glen Winter - Director of photography * Andi Armaganian - Editor * Kristin Windell - Editor * Thomas Wallerstein - Editor * Ben Sokolowski - Executive story editor * Keto Shimizu - Executive story editor * Richard Hudolin - Production designer Directors * Bethany Rooney * Douglas Aarniokoski * Eagle Egilsson * Glen Winter * Guy Norman Bee * Jesse Warn * John Behring * Larry Teng * Michael Shultz * Nick Copus * Rob Hardy * Wendey Stanzler Writers * A.C. Bradley * Andrew Kreisberg * Ben Sokolowski * Beth Schwartz * Bryan Q. Miller * Drew Z. Greenberg * Geoff Johns * Greg Berlanti * Holly Harold * Jake Coburn * Keto Shimizu * Marc Guggenheim * Mark Bemesderfer * Wendy Mericle Notes * The "Arrow: Blood Rush" minisodes featuring Emily Bett Rickards and Colton Haynes aired during commercial breaks during season two episodes from November 6th to December 13th, 2013. * This is the final season with actress Susanna Thompson, whose character, Moira Queen, was killed off the show. Home Video * Arrow: The Complete Second Season :* Blu-ray/DVD/Digital HD UltraViolet release: September 16th, 2014 :* Warner Home Video :* 9 discs; 23 episodes :* Running time: 1,056 minutes :* Format: Multiple Formats, Blu-ray, Box set, Color, NTSC, Widescreen :* Languages: English, with closed captioning and Spanish, French and Portugese subtitles. :* ASIN: B00GZP0MI4 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Arrow/Seasons Category:Joseph Patrick Finn Category:Stephen Amell Category:Katie Cassidy Category:David Ramsey Category:Willa Holland Category:Paul Blackthorne Category:Emily Bett Rickards Category:Colton Haynes Category:Susanna Thompson Category:John Barrowman Category:Manu Bennett Category:Caity Lotz Category:Celina Jade Category:Colin Salmon Category:Summer Glau